Time Abuse
by Isadorable Blueberries
Summary: Hermione Granger has dealt with hardship throughout her entire Hogwarts experience. Most of the troubles she has faced were not her own. What happens when she has had enough? What will happen when she reunited with a loved one? Travel through time with Hermione Granger. I suck at summaries. Rape, depression, attempted suicide, new beginnings, and twins. Rated M, because paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye.**_

_Hermione Granger's POV_

It was cold, but I couldn't feel it. All I could feel was the sorrow in my heart, the cracks that were slowly healing were broken again_. _He said he loved me, but that was a lie. Who causes this much pain to someone they love? I wouldn't. We've been together since the end of our 6th year, it was right after my sister disappeared. He was my life raft, I think that if he'd known that he was the only one who was keeping me alive, he wouldn't have been cheating. We were together for two years, he was cheating on me for a year… I was a bit preoccupied (what with the war, rebuilding Hogwarts and N.E.W.T.S) to be able to notice the signs.

He was my savior, the light to ever growing darkness. Why? Because during the yule ball I was raped, I felt so dirty that I went straight to the astronomy tower, I was planning on ending it all. My sister found me though, she helped me recover. She was the only one who knew, when she disappeared I was spiraling into my depression again. Then Ron came and I was saved.

But now that's over. He broke me again. He cast me aside, sending me tumbling down the dark hole of despair. There is no one left to save me. You may think _'wait what about Harry, and the others?'_ ah yes Harry, sweet heroic Harry… my brother in every sense of the word except blood. Well I don't want to burden him, he's only just been able to live. He lost his childhood due to the war, it's only fair that he relax and just worry about himself. _'The others_?' you prompt, well Ginny is helping Harry live his life; she's finally got her dream guy, I say let her have fun. _'Luna? Neville? The twins?' _you ask, they're great but I think they have enough to deal with. I mean Neville already has his parents (that were crucio'd to insanity) I doubt that he needs my craziness. Luna? I realize and acknowledge that Luna is very bright and could help but a lot of the time when you talk about something serious she is off with the Nargels or whatever it is she see's. After Fred's near death experience and George's accident (before Bill and Fleur's wedding; missing ear) they were in a much needed sabbatical so they could bond and recover from the toll of the war.

So here I am standing at the Black Lake, all 'dolled' up form the welcome back ball. Ginny said it was going to look 'darling' with me all 'dolled' up. So I'm standing hear in a forest green dress **(A/N: find the dress at this website: shop/dresses/windy-city-dress-in-forest)** with my trademark heels (Louis Vuitton red bottom peep toe stiletto's in, of course, black). My hair and make up is perfect, courtesy of Ginny. I'm wearing a matching ring that my sister and I got, I have diamond studs in my ears and a disillusioned time-turner bracelet (it would be reckless to leave it in the dorm, anyone could get it).

I'm about to jump into the inky blackness that is the home of the giant squid. _It's peaceful, _I think _it's a perfect way to go, beautiful and at peace with the world… just one final goodbye. _I stare at the stars remembering how they were the only things that were beautiful as I was raped_. It's great that I can end my bad memories where they started_, I think as I fall back into the water floating down to the bottom. Only once I reached it does my body realize what's happening and decides to start thrashing around involuntarily. _Why bother? Why not accept that it's time?_

My wrist hit a boulder.

There's a bright flash.

I'm falling_. Wait, why am I falling?_

I hit my head, everything is black.

There's someone pulling me out of the lake, saving me.

I see a mop of unruly black hair as I get pulled onto the shore. _Harry?_

My head hurts, I pass out. Again.


	2. Chapter 2: Being Saved

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making a profit. Lucy Evergreen is mine though and so is the plot.**_

_**Chapter 2: Being saved.**_

_Marauders POV - Padfoot_

The boys, Lily and I were sitting at the Black Lake when someone literally fell from the sky into the lake. I thought I was imagining things so I didn't pay that much attention, that was until Lily screamed.

"Lily-flower, what's wrong?" James asked in a concerned voice. Shakily she pointed to the Black Lake where we could see blood staining the area where I saw _her _fall into the lake. I didn't think about what I was doing I just knew that I had to save her. I ignored my friends yells, as I ran towards the lake. As I dived in the lake I heard James ask Remus '_what the hell is Sirius doing_?'.

There she was, looking lifeless yet beautiful. As I pulled her to the surface I saw realization staring at me from each of my friends faces. That was all it took for Lily to snap at them and the next thing I knew Peter was running off to the castle and Remus & James were wading towards me.

As we got her out of the lake I saw Peter with Madam Pomfrey running towards us, while lily tried to stop the blood that was flowing out of the girls head.

When Pomfrey arrived we got her on a conjured stretcher and took her to the hospital, along the trek we heard a gasp, there she was _Lucy Evergreen _who was exactly identical to the girl I had saved but at the same time completely different.

_Why were they identical? It was known that Lucy had lost her family by death eater attack, so who was this girl I had saved?_

A moan, she was coming to.

_Lily Evan's POV_

I watched frozen in terror as Sirius dove into the blood stained portion of the vast Black Lake, I snapped out of my reverie when Sirius resurfaced with a girl. I barked at James and Remus to go help Sirius get the girl out of the water, then I told Peter to go get Madam Pomfrey. As the boys pulled her up to the shore I rushed over to her to help stop the stream of blood rushing from her head.

Pomfrey showed up and conjured a stretcher up a few minutes after the stream of blood had come to a halt.

We were in the entrance hall heading to the hospital wing when a gasp resounded against the seemingly empty hall. As I turned around to see who had caused this I came face to face with Lucy Evergreen, one of my friends from Gryffindor.

"Go back to Gryffindor tower Miss Evergreen." Madam Pomfrey said kindly yet urgently.

"No" replied Lucy.

"But this does not concern you, my dear" Madam Pomfrey said, worriedly glancing at the injured girl, whom looked identical to Lucy but that wasn't possible as Lucy's family were killed by death eaters.

"Yes it does Madam Pomfrey" Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

"And why is that Miss Evergreen?" Madam Pomfrey said in an exasperated tone.

"She's my sister" Lucy said, sending us into a stunned state. It was broken after a few minutes by Lucy snapping at us to get moving. Bringing out a moan from Lucy's sister.

_Lucy Evergreen's POV_

As I sat there waiting for my sister to wake up, Madam Pomfrey said she was fine and she would wake in an hour, I thought of the last two years. How it felt weird to be away from my twin, how lonely it was to be in the future, always having to watch what I say. And most of all how much we've (guessing) changed.

A hiss of pain was heard.

I was holding her hand, looking into her face as she opened her eyes.

"Lu-Lu?" she croaked.

"Yes Meems?" I replied as I handed her water.

"Am I dead?" she asked, looking half hopeful and half afraid at the same time.

"No, you were saved by a group of friends down by the lake" I answered.

"Who?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

"Oh" she responded weakly in her shocked state.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked "They've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Okay, but we're having a long chat about all this later" she said bossily, and I couldn't help but feel loved.

"That's fine, but why so bossy?" I questioned.

"Why_? WHY?!_" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" I said completely calm, just to annoy her. It was fun to have her back with me, and so easy to go back into the sisterly relationship.

"Because you've been missing for two years! I thought you were DEAD!" she yelled

"Well so did I" I stated, but continued at her questioning gaze.

"You were no where in sight and the house had been blown apart by death eaters" I said with a wink that no one but her noticed.

"Yes well I got sent to Italy by some spell, I couldn't find the actual spell so I'm suspecting it's an old wizarding family spell" she said making a great cover story as to where she was. You see our parents wanted us to learn two different languages so that we could have better college applications, our family is American. So anyway we are both fluent in French and Italian… My cover story was that I attended Beauxbatons.

"So where did you attend school?" I asked hoping she had already thought of a place.

"Bastonebelle, la scuola dei maghi d'Italia" She said without hesitation **(A/N: Bastonebelle, la scuola dei maghi d'Italia = Fine stick, the Wizarding school of Italy) **I was so proud that she made up a story so quickly.

"That's nice, now do you want to meet your saviors?" I asked

"Yes, it'd be nice to thank them." She replied calmly as five pairs of feet came charging towards the bed.


End file.
